


Quite Quiet

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [23]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost B.C.
Genre: BDSM (mentioned), Cunnilingus, F/M, Orgasm Delay, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr prompts:Do you have any headcannons for papa 2, papa 3, and Copia (separate) with a female s/o who is not that loud in bed?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus II/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ghost Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	Quite Quiet

**Papa II** : Oh ho ho, are you in trouble. Papa II loves hearing the sweet sounds his lovers make when you’re playing. You might think he’d be put off that you’re quiet, but really he sees it as a personal challenge to do everything he can to make you scream. He pulls out all the stops! He edges you; he paddles you; he fucks you hard for hours; he ties you up via shibari and uses you—your mouth; your cunt; your tits (and your ass if you’ve given him the ok). The rule is—he’ll give you your release only when he gets to hear you screaming for it, _begging_ for it, so loud that his soundproof walls are at risk of failing. The number of orgasms are inconsequential—he doesn’t care how oversensitive you become, he’s going to get what he wants—andif he wanted you quiet, he’d gag you! So you’d better learn to exercise those pipes of yours, because he’s going to play you until you sing.

 **Papa III** : He loves it all. He loves hearing his lovers scream his name and moan in ecstasy … but he also loves the exoticism of quiet, breathy gasps. He’ll fuck you face-to-face, slow and close—making sure to hit your G-spot—so you can gasp into his ear. He’ll have you ride his cock so he can watch your chest heave and your mouth move. He’ll take you from the side so he can grip your neck and _feel_ your sounds. Loud or soft, he doesn’t care, as long as it’s his name you’re chanting. It makes him very in tune with your body and its tells; he loves eating you out for this reason! He watches for the way your thighs tremble and your stomach quivers to know when you’re close—it’s so hot to him to be able to focus on the physical reactions his tongue on your clit is giving you. That said, don’t be surprised if he tries to get you to scream—he’s _very_ serious about the art of lovemaking, and he can’t wait to pull out all his tricks on you. A very enjoyable endeavor for you both!

 **Copia** : To be honest, it’s so refreshing for Copia. Sure, he loves hearing the manifestation of the pleasure he gives his lovers … but sometimes the screaming and carrying on feels very manufactured to him. Despite his on-stage persona, he’s a very quiet man himself. He’ll hold you close so he can whisper absolute _filth_ into your ear, and when he cums, he’s more apt to let out throaty grunts than screaming moans. He doesn’t need to _hear_ you to be turned on—no, he can see it in the flush of your skin; the redness of your cheeks; the darkness of your eyes; the way you shake & twitch; and the wetness of your cunt. Yes, he doesn’t need to hear you screaming his name while he eats you out for hours to know what ecstasy he’s bringing you—he can tell by the amount of slick he’s slurping up, the ruddiness of your labia, and the softening of your folds. If you’re cumming—whether by his mouth, fingers, or cock—that’s all the encouragement he needs to keep going.


End file.
